


Pink Prank

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Res Doggos [9]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: 'orange and reader pranking pink!!' - idea from anon on tumblr <333
Series: Res Doggos [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315478
Kudos: 56





	Pink Prank

“What the _fuck_ is this??? Who--”

You & Orange share a quick look of _‘o shit he’s found it’_ and immediately put on your poker faces. “What’s up?!” you call to him, stretching out your hand to eye your nails.

Pink marches in (you know the march I’m talking about) wielding a plate. There’s a slab of jello sitting on it, encasing his zippo lighter, and he doesn’t look happy about it. “What’s _up???_ Take a fuckin’ look for yourself,” he spits, thrusting it in your face. 

“The fuck’s that?” Orange remarks, leaning over.

“You know exactly the fuck it is. You did this, don’t bullshit me,” he glares, jabbing a finger mid-air at him. “ _Why?”_

“I didn’t jello your fuckin’ lighter, man. It was prob’ly Blonde, the guy hates you.”

“Who told you that?”

You give him a look of pity, almost. “Pink... he _does_ hate you. You should know that by now.” A pause, and you raise an eyebrow, “Why do you care so much? I thought you quit smoking.”

He avoids the question and sets the plate rather aggressively down on the coffee table, where Eddie’s chunky cellphone is (you’re all at his place, it’s where you hang out after a successful job). “I’m callin’ Joe if you don’t tell me who did this.”

“No one knows who jello’ed your stupid lighter, Pink.”

Orange smirks, not afraid to show he’s finding the situation more than a little amusing. “Joe’s gonna hit the goddamn roof if you call’em about this, you know that.”

“Joe hasn’t met me.”

“You’re a pussy,” you say bluntly. “Here--” you dig in your ass pocket, toss a battered lighter at him, “--take mine if your panties are _that_ tangled over it.”

He catches it against his chest, stuffs it in his pocket and shoots you a glare for a few moments, obviously trying to think of some quick remark to throw at you. But he’s stumped, and storms off out of the room, leaving the plate sitting on the coffee table. You & Orange slowly turn to each other, smiles growing and, as soon as you’re sure Pink is out of earshot (you never can be, he’s a sneaky bastard), you both erupt in uncontrollable sniggering.

As quiet as you think you’re being, Pink can hear you. He’s not stupid; he’s obviously figured out by now that it was you two all along. Blonde wouldn’t do something dumb like that, Brown would do something even dumber, Blue was, in Pink’s eyes, dementia-ridden, Eddie would have called him an asshole instead and White couldn’t care less. You two were childish enough to conjure up such a sinister plan. 

He marches into the room a few minutes later and, before you know it, there’s an egg being launched at you-- it cracks bang on Orange’s forehead, yolk drips down his nose, and your jaw drops. **_“Pink!!!!!”_** you squeal, scrambling for the tissue box to clean up your buddy. You can’t see, but he’s sauntering out with a satisfied smirk on his face-- karma, bitches.


End file.
